Many different types of computer-pointing devices exist and are being used to input or enter commands into computers. Such computer-pointing devices may be used, among other things, to control an on-screen cursor (i.e., the arrow or other on-screen icon that moves with corresponding movements of the computer-pointing device) for performing such actions as “pressing” on-screen buttons in dialog boxes, choosing menu items, and selecting ranges of cells in spreadsheets or groups of words in a document.
The typical computer-pointing device will be provided with a cursor movement control device that allows a user to move a cursor on a computer display screen. For example, the cursor movement control device of a mouse may comprise a rotatable ball and a movement detection device or transducer. More recently, however, optical sensors are being used in mice as the cursor movement control devices.
When the rotatable ball configuration is used, the movement detection device or transducer senses the ball's movement and generates signals indicative of the direction and amount of that movement. The signals are ultimately sent to the computer and converted to cursor movement on the computer display screen.
The computer-pointing device may further include one or more buttons that when pressed change the state of an associated switch and thus permits various commands to be entered into the computer. The nature of the command entered will usually depend upon the position of the cursor on the screen. In other words, the user may select items or choose commands displayed on the computer screen by first positioning the cursor on the desired item or command and then pressing the appropriate button of the computer-pointing device.
To allow the computer-pointing device to communicate with the computer and vice versa, the computer-pointing device may be connected to the computer with an interconnection cable or wire. Alternatively, the computer-pointing device may be wireless. For example, the communications between the computer-pointing device and the computer may take place by radio or infrared without the use of any interconnecting wires or cables.